A Pesar del Mundo
by rogue85
Summary: Misao pasó años viviendo una vida llena de nada, sumergiendo sus mejores años en un amor sin esperanzas. ¿Que pasará cuando alguien menor que ella, y que además es hijo de sus mejores amigos, le presenta una posible nueva oportunidad en su vida? ¿La tomará o la dejará ir? Crack Fic. Post Manga.


**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Post Manga **  
** _MISAO X KENJI, si no te gusta la idea de la mujer de 35 con el joven de 18 **,** creo que no es el sitio indicado para ti_ **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO ÚNICO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A PESAR DEL MUNDO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenia que admitir que lo habia olvidado. Entre tanto que hacer en la posada habia cosas que se le escapaban.

Misao Makimashi no podía achacarlo a la edad. Tenía recién 35 años, y estaba en la edad de conquistar al mundo, según le decían algunos. Aunque ella no lo veía de esa forma.

Como sea igual habia olvidado que ese día llegaba Kenji Himura, el hijo adolescente de sus amigos de Tokio.

Kaoru le habia insistido mucho en que recibiera a su hijo, quien en un acto de rebeldía natural habia querido emprender sus propias alas y marcharse a Kyoto, porque quería estudiar con un antiguo maestro farmacéutico, los secretos de la botica.

Misao suspiraba.

¡Que contradicción!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si bien, Kenji habia sido adiestrado en el arte de la espada, al final su vocación se fue yendo para otra parte y quería estudiar para ser boticario. A su padre la idea le habia resultado magnifica, pero su madre, quien anhelaba verlo como un maestro de su estilo, y heredero de su dojo, esto le cayó catastrófico. Habia peleado con su hijo, pero al final, luego de la intermediación de Kenshin, terminó cediendo pero con la condición de que Kenji se quedase en el Aoiya, propiedad de una amiga de la familia.

― ¿Padre, estaré haciendo lo correcto?

El pelirrojo de cabellos cortos se adelantó un poco a la luz, donde su hijo estaba sentado cerca del shoji de la entrada.

Acababan de tener la discusión con su madre.

―Ya quisiera haber tenido yo tu carácter cuando tenía tu edad. No te preocupes por tu madre, ella estará bien. Le tomará un poco admitirse la idea que tendrá un hijo con una profesión diferente a lo que ella hubiese querido. Pero es tu vida, hijo. Tu más que nadie sabrá lo que es mejor.

A los pocos días fueron a despedirlo a que tomara el tren a Kyoto luego de que Kenji prometiera que viviría en la posada de Misao, con un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar sus estudios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como gerente de una posada tan renombrada como la suya, Misao no podía darse el lujo de dejar su lugar de trabajo tanto como quisiera.

Aún tenía la ayuda de Okon, de la vieja estirpe. El resto de los ayudantes eran todas caras nuevas.

De los Onni de la vieja escuela, solo quedaban ella y el señor Aoshi, si contaba.

El resto o estaba muerto o se habia retirado.

Aoshi nunca retomó su lugar entre ellos. De hecho, esa auto reclusión que se habia autoimpuesto en el templo con el tiempo se volvió serio, y el otrora okashira de los Onni pasó a convertirse en una especie de monje.

Misao habia perdido muchos años esperándolo. De los mejores años de su vida. Esperando algo que Aoshi nunca podía darle. Vió morir a Okina, presenció el retiro casi todos sus compañeros. La única que al final quedó con ella fue Okon, quien nunca formó familia ni encontró nada que le llamara la atención.

Su ritual era como todas las mañanas. Como ahora ocupaba la habitación principal que antaño perteneció a Okina, se levantaba de madrugada, se preparaba un té de jazmines, se bañaba y luego buscaba alguno de los kimonos livianos que usaba para el día de trabajo que le esperaba. Y buscaba sus peines y artículos de belleza, para preparar sus largos cabellos oscuros y prepararse el clásico rodete.

No usaba maquillaje. Nunca le habia gustado.

Su aspecto era ahora la de una mujer con la que el tiempo habia sido benevolente, quizá porque nunca habia experimentado la maternidad que era una de la causales porque el cual una mujer perdía la flor tan pronto. Seguía siendo una mujer alegre y emprendedora. Y sumamente amable. Su fama era bien conocida en la ciudad por ello.

Nunca se habia casado o vivido con algún hombre. El único que habia querido para ello, nunca habia estado disponible para ella.

Aparte de atender huéspedes, también habia anexado un restaurante, expandiendo sus negocios.

Con eso, y más que nada porque el Aoiya tenía un renombre, es que no le habia ido nada mal.

Podía darse muchos lujos.

Tenía un coche de caballos propios, y habia comprado la propiedad colindante, donde habia expandido su propiedad.

No tendría tiempo de ir a buscar al muchacho que venía de Tokyo, así que mandaría a alguien.

A las apuradas habia hecho preparar la habitación que Kenji ocuparía.

Quien la habia llamado a meterse de niñera. Pero bueno, le debía algún que otro favor a Kaoru y ella habia sido tan insistente en su carta que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Recordaba vagamente al hijo de Himura y Kaoru como un niñito llorón, cuando venía a visitarlos en Kyoto. Luego, con los años, el chico ya no venía con sus padres.

Habia salido un poco rebelde, según lo que sabía. Y tenía opiniones fuertes.

¡Ah!, y que se parecía mucho al padre físicamente, aunque con la impronta de la madre.

Siguió checando las cuentas de las provisiones. Hoy llegaban varios cargamentos de verduras, frutas y otros alimentos que iban a surtir la despensa de su restaurant.

Era muy estricta controlando las cuentas de su negocio, asa que olvidó al muchacho que habia mandado buscar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No le gustaba estar en malos términos con su madre, por eso habia aceptado vivir en casa de su amiga, pero Kenji Himura a su 18 años era un chico orgulloso, demasiado tal vez. Nunca le gustó la idea de estar constantemente sobreprotegido por su madre, así apenas se dio la oportunidad de conseguir un lugar y estudiar con aquel reconocido boticario en Kyoto lo tomó.

El trabajo de medio tiempo en el Aoiya no pensaba tomarlo. Pero si viviría en el hospedaje, porque Kenji tenía la idea de tomar un trabajo que sea más acorde con lo que estaba estudiando. No iba a ser difícil hallar una botica o una farmacia cerca del lugar de donde se hospedaría.

Sus ojos azules, y su pelo castaño muy claro, así como su porte hacían de él, un joven muy llamativo, así que apenas pisó suelo en el puerto de Kyoto, una voz que lo llamaba se metió por sus oídos.

― ¿Es usted Kenji Himura?

―Sí, lo soy― respondió el muchacho

―! Qué bueno!, llevo horas esperando por usted. Pero pude reconocerlo por su porte. Soy enviado de la señora Misao, que me ha mandado recado para buscarlo―se presentó el hombre de aspecto bonachón, que inmediatamente quiso tomar los trastos que Kenji llevaba, ante la sorpresa del muchacho, pero cuando el hombre quiso tomar un bulto largo que tenía encima de las otras cosas, se apresuró a detenerlo.

―No, ésta no. Yo me encargo de esto.

Tampoco es que iba a dejar que la famosa sakabatou que habia pasado a sus manos, en su genpoku, por las manos de Yahiko, como legado de su padre, lo lleve cualquier persona.

Quizá no era un combatiente como su padre y no pretendía serlo, aunque le gustaba practicar, pero el kendo no era algo que le quitase el sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegaron al Aoiya, el impresionante sitial y decorado sorprendieron al joven.

Recordaba el lugar, pero lo rememoraba como un sitio común y corriente, cuando venía de niño par de veces acompañando a sus padres, nada que ver con lo que ahora era.

Lo guiaron a su habitación sin mucha demora, donde le acomodaron las cosas que habia traído y le avisaron que le prepararían un baño. Y que le dirían cuando estaría el almuerzo.

Kenji no estaba acostumbrado a tantas parsimonias, así que tomó una yukata limpia y se marchó a donde estaba el sitio de las tinas. Le gustaba el agua fría.

De algún modo, esta nueva existencia le agradaba, aunque acabase de llegar.

Quería mucho a sus padres, pero a veces la sobreprotección de su madre lo cargaba y un poco de independencia le venía bien.

Su padre siempre habia sido muy permisivo con él, y además era una persona que pese a sus reservas, era alguien que siempre tenía algo para contar, así que una cosa que añoraría en su estancia en Kyoto, eran las idas de pesca o esas conversaciones de hombre a hombre.

Con mucho gusto entró al baño, para poder refrescarse antes del almuerzo.

Vaya, ahora que lo pensaba otra cosa que extrañaría era el sabor de las comidas de su padre, que era un excelente cocinero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba muy abstraído o probablemente habia olvidado que no estaba en su hogar en Tokio, ya que olvidó donde estaba y simplemente se ató la yukata por la cintura y salió caminando hasta la habitación, mientras usaba otra manta para secarse el cabello.

Quiso el destino que justo en ese rato, la señora de la casa, Misao entrara por el pasillo para dirigirse al comedor, por el lado opuesto por donde venía el joven, y fue que lo vió.

Por un momento pensó estar viendo a Himura en sus años mozos, pero no.

Este chico era más alto, y aunque su estilo de peinado era igual, éste lo tenía castaño.

Misao se quedó varios segundos estática mirando al joven, que ni cuenta se habia dado que estaba siendo observado por la dama.

Por unos cortos momentos se habia transportado al pasado. Sí, cuando apenas era una niña de 16 años, llena de esperanzas y sueños. Cuando sus huesos y el alma la llamaban a hacer cosas que ahora no haría.

Como ir tras alguien.

Buscando a alguien.

Hace mucho tiempo que habia perdido ese tipo de anhelos.

―! Señora Misao!―la voz de una de sus ayudantes la alertó.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Ya ha acomodamos al joven que vino de Tokyo. Vengo a buscarla porque el señor Portier ha venido a verla.

Misao suspiró hastiada.

Ese maldito extranjero de vuelta.

Hace varios meses que ese sujeto venido de Holanda, siempre venía a rondar el sitio. Era comerciante, y solía hospedarse en el lugar. Siempre bromeándola con que deseaba comprar su propiedad y esas cosas.

Lo atendían porque era buen cliente, pero la verdad es que sus aspavientos de nuevo rico occidental ya estaban quitándole de quicio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Qué tal el té, señor Portier?―saludó Misao al hombre rubio sentado en una de las esquinas.

―Muy bien, señora Misao. Exquisito como siempre, y claro verla a usted, también es un gran placer.

Misao se sentó de mala gana junto al visitante. No es que el hombre, que por cierto siendo extranjero hablaba perfecto japonés, se ponía a coquetear con ella, sino que era excesivamente zalamero.

Hace tiempo que venía al hospedaje, y Misao nunca tuvo claro cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Como mujer sola, y dueña de un sitio como el que ella manejaba siempre tenía que estar con los ojos bien abiertos. Y desconfiada por sobre todo.

Cuando era más joven sí que habia aprendido sobre eso.

―Buenas tardes―de repente oyó la voz de alguien que entraba de la zona de las habitaciones.

Era el hijo de Himura, a quien habia visto antes por los pasillos.

Excusa perfecta para escabullirse de Portier.

―Vaya…vaya… ¿eres tú en verdad Kenji?―se incorporó y fue donde estaba el joven.

El aludido se sorprendió por un rato, luego reconoció los inusuales ojos verdes de aquella amiga de su madre que solía visitarlos en Tokio y que él mismo, de niño también visitaba con sus padres.

En aquella época le habían llamado la atención y ahora lo mismo, como un ligero dejavu, por un instante, ese color verdoso le dio un ligero respingo.

―Sí, lo soy―saludó Kenji incorporándose para saludar a la mujer que se acercaba.

―Sí, y también eres la excusa perfecta para librarme de aquel hombre―mencionó un poco más bajo, Misao sentándose en la mesa con Kenji―. Traigan más saké frio, por favor―ordenó a la gente de servicio haciendo una seña.

Kenji abrió mucho sus ojos. La verdad pensaba que Misao iba a ser del estilo de su madre, pero se veía más espontanea con estas actitudes. Al joven le cayó bien.

―Estos fideos están muy ricos―apuntó Kenji.

―Es una receta especial que servimos aquí desde hace tiempo. ¿Cómo están tus padres?―preguntó Misao.

―Bien, la verdad más que bien―apuntaló el chico, hablando un poco aligerado al ver el tono amable de su interlocutora.

Misao sorbió un trago del saké.

―Ya los imagino allí de nuevo, como dos recién casados, ahora que tú te marchaste.

Kenji no respondió, pero se sonrojó un poco. No le gustaba pensar en la vida íntima de sus padres.

―! Vamos, no lo tomes tan así!, Kaoru me dijo que estabas planeando estudiar acá con un conocido maestro boticario. A tu padre le habrá gustado mucho esa noticia. Hace mucho que no voy a Tokio, pero sé que al dojo le va muy bien, y el hecho que no quieras heredarlo también me tomó de sorpresa a mí.

―No es que no quiera tomarlo, pero a la par de ella, también necesito una profesión real. Uno no vive del aire, y además, no me gustaría enseñar a gente que va de curiosa, o porque parezcamos una reliquia. Tomaré las riendas de ese dojo, pero también seré boticario―mencionó Kenji, un poco liberado de poder conversar con esta mujer de esta forma.

En ese rato, el sujeto rubio que estaba bebiendo al otro lado vino junto a la mesa de ellos.

―Señora Misao, si no es molestia, ¿podría conversar con usted a solas?

―No hace falta tanta ceremonia. Si quiere decir algo, puede decirlo aquí, el joven es como de la familia―arguyó la mujer bajando su taza.

Portier carraspeó un poco incómodo pero al final soltó lo que vino a decir.

―Lo que vine a preguntarle antes, es sobre la fecha de formalización de la documentación de traspaso de estas propiedades a nombre de la compañía que dirijo.

― ¿! Qué?!―gritó Misao levantándose repentinamente―. Este lugar no está a la venta y nunca lo estuvo.

El hombre rubio volvió a carraspear nervioso.

―No es lo que me dijo el señor Aoshi.

― ¿Aoshi?―con los ojos verdosos sorprendidos

―No quiero incomodarla, señora Misao. Pero usted debe de saber que las leyes son claras. Una mujer no puede ser propietaria en este país. Cuando usted me habia negado la primera venta, consulté la ley de aquí e hice averiguaciones, y resulta que el dueño es el señor Aoshi Shinomori, que vive en el templo local y él me ha dado el visto bueno para proceder con el mismo. Aunque el señor Aoshi fue claro al decirme que el dinero se lo diera a usted. Así que la pregunta es ¿cuándo hacemos la transacción?, el señor Shinomori me dijo que firmaría cuando usted le dijese que hubiese recibido el dinero.

Un golpe con algo pesado no podría causarle mayor conmoción.

Misao estaba con los ojos en blanco.

De un jalón se levantó repentinamente y enfiló para afuera, sorprendiendo al señor Portier por su brusquedad y al joven Kenji que casi se habia atragantado.

Tuvo el primero impulso de ir tras ella, pero se contuvo. Era un recién llegado.

Pero al menos vigilaría al extranjero éste. No percibía malas intenciones en el sujeto, pero sí que habia puesto de malas vibras a la señorita Misao.

Todavía no entendía que estaba pasando, pero que mal ya le venía cayendo el tal Aoshi. No lo recordaba mucho, pero la imagen mental que le dio esta escena no fue buena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿! Cómo es eso de que quieres vender el Aoiya?!

Habia venido corriendo, estaba agitada, y sucia.

Esas malditas sandalias estaban rotas, porque no aguantaban una carrera, y ella ya no tenía la resistencia de los 20 años.

El hombre que estaba sentado de espaldas, sobre sus rodillas, en mediación zen, abrió sus ojos, pero en ningún momento volteó a ver a la ofuscada mujer.

―Misao…cálmate.

― ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, me estas clavando una daga por la espalda?!―exclamó la mujer fuera de sí.

Aoshi finalmente se incorporó para verla.

Seguía siendo el mismo hombre de gran atractivo físico de años atrás, aunque algunas canas ya se habían hecho presentes en su lustrosa cabellera.

Misao, con su kimono manchado por la carrera se le acercó y le tomó por las mangas de su yukata.

―Dime que es mentira…

El hombre de ojos azules.

―No. Y ya era tiempo, Misao. No puedo dejar que regentees algo así. Por años te dejé hacerlo porque el negocio se expandía y alzaba su precio, pero una mujer al frente de algo que era solo de hombres. Estas expuesta, y lo hago por tu bien. Portier ya sabe que el dinero de la venta será para ti. Podrás vivir tranquila con ese dinero sin preocupaciones. Siempre quise eso para ti, Misao.

La mujer empezó a temblar literalmente. Enardecida de rabia. Si pudiera le daría un sablazo en el rostro a Aoshi.

―Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola. ¡Por años lo hice! Y eso lo sabes muy bien―apuntándole con un dedo acusador a Aoshi, quien hizo ademan de sostenerla y calmarla pero Misao quien habia empezado a sollozar en un arranque que no pudo evitar, casi cayendo al suelo pero del cual se levantó enseguida. Habia jurado no volver a hacerle una escena así a Aoshi, pero si se desasió violentamente del agarre de aquellas manos que intentaban sostenerla.

―Sueltame―acomodandose el cabello, y el kimono. Tenía sus ojos no visibles bajo el flequillo, y caminó hacia la salida.

Se habia tragado el resto de los sollozos, e intentaba parecer calma. Le habló ya estando de espaldas a él.

―Perdí años de mi vida esperándote…..incluso me entregué a ti en algún momento de esos años. Toda mi vida siempre se dirigió hacia ti. Incluso cuando me dijiste que preferías vivir en el templo y renunciar a todo, rompiéndome el corazón. Y ahora me quitas lo único que me daba razón a mi vida. No te lo voy a perdonar nunca, Aoshi. Y que sepas que lucharé por lo que es mío...

―Misao…

―! Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma tan informal!, se acabó Aoshi…todo ese respeto que te tenia se acabó―dijo de una forma fría, no dejándole tiempo de decir nada, saliendo del templo, así como habia entrado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca permitiría que la vieran con ese aspecto en la ciudad. Durante años se habia forjado un nombre y no lo echaría a perder por culpa de una de las nuevas pataletas de Aoshi. Se limpió el rostro, estiró la ropa y caminó tranquilamente con ese rostro parsimonioso fingido.

Habia llorado y sufrido por Aoshi más tiempo de lo que pudiera recordar. Y ahora él estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia.

Quitándole algo en donde habia volcado años de trabajo, y donde habia sabido quitar de si esa frustración que la torturó por años, haciéndola sentir inútil.

¿Pero que era esto?

El Aoiya habia sido un regalo de Okina. Era suyo, Nada que ver con Aoshi. Esto no podía quedar así.

Resolvió que volvería a la noche, cuando ya no encontrase gente por la calle, que pudiere juzgar su aspecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entró con parsimonia ninja. Bueno, le costaba mucho por ahora saltar por los techos y cosas que en su juventud se le figuraban fáciles, pero tampoco era imposible, así que hizo eso, escabulléndose dentro de su propio hogar, bien despacio, pero algo la sorprendió de sobremanera, cuando sintió en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo algo en la espalda.

―No se de vuelta. ¿Quién es y que quiere?

Misao tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta al oír la voz. Era Kenji y lo tenía apretando contra su espalda el mango de algo parecido a una katana.

―Tranquilo, tigre. Soy yo, Misao―perfiló la mujer volteándose.

Al oír la voz de la mujer, Kenji bajó la sakabatou a un costado.

― ¿Esta todo en orden?

―Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Porque estas armado?

―Es la espada que me regaló mi padre. Y no pasa nada, oí pasos extraños y vine a ver―arguyó Kenji al tiempo que guardaba la espada.

―Entremos―arguyó Misao, dándole la señal que fuera hacia el restaurant cerrado―. Vamos, ven, tomaremos un poco de té.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El olor a té de jazmines inundó el salón.

―Esto está muy bueno. ¿Dónde aprendiste a preparar el té tan puro?―preguntó Misao bebiendo la tacita caliente

―De mi padre―musitó el joven acomodándose enfrente de Misao

Misao se bebió el resto de la taza y cuando la bajó mencionó.

―Seguro te habrá parecido ridícula toda la escena con ese hombre extranjero hoy al mediodía y que me haya ido sin más.

Kenji bebió el resto de su taza también.

―No, pero también entiendo que no debo meterme en cosas que no me incumben. ¿Y a esta mejor?, se habia muy alterada―mencionó el joven mirándola con el rabillo del ojo

La chica suspiró.

―Ahora sí. Aunque todavía tengo mucho por hacer mañana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se vistió con su mejor kimono, y salió en carruaje a casa de un abogado.

Necesitaba asesoramiento. No iba a darse por vencida en el asunto de la propiedad que ella consideraba suya. Okina se lo habia dejado. Y eso era innegable. Ella habia trabajado por ese negocio. Lo habia hecho crecer. Y lo habia hecho, sola. Sin Aoshi.

Él la habia dejado sola hace mucho tiempo. Para que ir más lejos, nunca habia estado con ella, así que la propiedad no podía ser de él. Por tanto no podía disponer de ella.

Y vendérsela como si nada al señor Portier.

Apretó su abanico rosa de la rabia al acordarse de Aoshi.

.

.

.

.

―No puede ser cierto―musitó Misao sentada frente al abogado

―Lo es, señora Makimashi. Nuestra ley no contempla que las mujeres puedan heredar. Como usted figuraba como la principal beneficiaria del señor Okina, usted estuvo tutelando esos bienes, pero los bienes no pueden ser suyos por su condición de mujer soltera, así que pasan a manos del pariente más próximo, en este caso, el propietario seria Aoshi Shinomori, que ejerció durante su niñez, su tutela. Lo siento, pero las leyes son así―hablaba el abogado. Se notaba que le tenía pena a la mujer. La conocía como la persona que levantó ese lugar y ahora se le quitaba de las manos.

―Esto no es justo.

―Pero usted dice que el señor Aoshi ofreció darle el dinero de la venta. Es algo inusual. Tómelo, señora Makimashi, es lo mejor―siguió recomendando el abogado.

―! No!, no voy a darle mi casa a nadie y tampoco tomaré ese dinero―arguyó levantándose del sillón.

―Señora, tiene que entender que usted es una mujer soltera. La ley no contempla beneficios para usted. Si tuviera siquiera un esposo que responda por usted, ahí se le permitiría conservar los bienes, porque estarían bajo la firma de su esposo.

―Esto es ridículo. Me castigan por ser una mujer exitosa, de negocios, y por no tener marido me dan esto. Es increíble.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misao no perdía el control de sí misma, con las malas noticias pisándole los talones y con el señor Portier no dejándola en paz.

Insistía en dejarle el dinero y formalizar de buena forma la entrega del dinero y la propiedad. La firma de Aoshi ya estaba asegurada.

Se arrojó al suelo de su salón, pensaba beberse medio galón de saké sola.

Fue al restaurant a buscarlo y luego se fue hacia su ala, para beberlo en el salón contiguo a su habitación.

Fue ahí que se cruzó con Kenji que iba hacia su cuarto. Habia venido de sus clases y prácticas y estaba muy contento.

―Vamos, ven a beber conmigo―fue toda la invitación que le extendió Misao y que él aceptó aunque extrañado, pero lo tomó de buena gana.

Lo que no se esperaba es que irían al ala de Misao.

Era raro para Kenji entrar para los cuartos de una mujer, sin que hubiera ojos por encima como chaperón.

Misao bebía el doble de lo que él mismo. Él intentaba medirse, ya que le gustaba entrenar un poco por las mañanas antes del desayuno para ir a sus prácticas.

En medio de todo esto, y charlas varias sobre personas que ambos conocian, como Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko y hasta Kenji habló acerca del trabajo que hacia con el boticario con quien estudiaba. Al parecer tenia un talento con las medicaciones.

―No me extraña. Tu padre era el mejor en lo que hacia. Y tu madre, también…―balbuceó Misao al final

―Creo que si.

Misao lo estudió por unos momentos.

―Les tengo envidia a Kenshin y Kaoru. Nunca nada fue impedimento para que se quedaran juntos y aun ahora son personas felices. No somos parecidos ni remotamente. Si yo hubiese sabido que me esperaba un destino de desamor y mediocridad probablemente no hubiese hecho tantas cosas. Fíjate que hace más de quince años que vivo de esta forma y de preguntarme como es que hago para vivir una _vida llena de nada_. ¿Cómo es que lo hago?.

El inesperado discurso de Misao descolocó a Kenji, pero al ver el dolor real de aquella mujer, sus ojos verdes cansados y su boca reseca.

 _Una vida llena de nada_

Realmente no aparentaba los 35 años que tenía. Fácilmente le echaba diez años menos.

―Arrepentirse o vivir en el pasado no solucionará lo que le duele. Pero tampoco está muerta ni acabada, todavía puedes hacer cosas por mejorar lo que le aqueja. Con respecto al desamor, pienso que estas así por elección, no tienes nada que contraríe a que lo encuentres de verdad.

Era cierto.

Kenji era una mezcla de mucho de lo sabio que era su padre, pero con una mezcla más fresca y desinhibida que él. Sin duda, herencia de la madre, pero aun así, Kenji era diferente, como más libre de opiniones. No lo veía anticuado ni nada.

Misao sonrió.

En más de 20 años era lo más bonito que un hombre le habia dicho.

Recordaba aquella vez donde se puso en ridículo a sí misma, cuando tenía 21 años y se entregó a Aoshi, entrando a su habitación. Prácticamente lo forzó a tener relaciones sexuales.

Ese hombre no la quería en ese sentido, pero al final tampoco pudo ser de piedra y rechazarla. Pero sea, no la deseaba, la tomó porque allí estaba, y Misao no ponía reparos en ser humillada.

Quiso por un minuto ser diez años menor y no sentirse acomplejada porque un hombre de 18 años tenía más soltura y era más sabio que ella en los asuntos de la vida.

Una sonrisa de melancolía y nostalgia se apoderó de Misao.

Nostalgia por esas primaveras de vida perdida que ya nunca recuperaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No tuvo idea al día siguiente, como fue que amaneció en su habitación. Con la yukata puesta y bien acomodada.

Se levantó del futon.

No recordaba haber llegado hasta ahí. Estaba demasiado ebria.

Luego tuvo un acceso de mínima luz, y vió los ojos azules de Kenji llevándola con mucha delicadeza a ese sitio.

¡Claro, Kenji, tan amable como el padre!

Pero bueno, con un _nosequé_ que lo hacía diferente.

Sonrió ante ello.

No le gustaba admitírselo. Pero le gustaba que alguien se portase amable con ella. Se apresuró para levantarse y bañarse.

Tenía un negocio que administrar, y debía arreglarse.

Y además de seguro tenía que preparar su mejor rostro porque de seguro que el señor Portier estaría mostrando su cara.

Tenía que admitir que el hombre era amable, aunque ya tuviese los documentos de Aoshi a punto de firmarse, no la presionaba de forma, pero era evidente que estaba agotando su paciencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fueron días muy difíciles, Misao andaba muy nerviosa. Estaba preocupada con el destino de su empresa, de sus cosas, de sus logros.

Maldecía el vivir en una época en que a las mujeres se le estaba vedado tantas cosas.

Recordaba que Kaoru Kamiya también habia sido una heredera soltera en su momento, pero nadie se habia atrevido a meterse con ella, porque el antiguo Battousai Himura vivía en el lugar. Algunos meses después se habia casado con él y asunto sellado.

¿Qué podía hacer ella?

¡Maldito Aoshi!

La verdad no encontraba solución alguna al inmenso problema que tenía sobre los hombros.

En esos momentos, Kenji, quien solía venir a almorzar al Aoiya venia llegando de sus prácticas de la mañana cuando la vió abanicándose con sus ayudantes.

Ya le habían servido su plato cuando Misao se le acercó.

Hace varios días ya desde aquella vez en que el joven la habia salvado de dormirse sobre su propia saliva y ella nunca habia tenido oportunidad de agradecérselo.

Tenía un poco de vergüenza que un hombre la hubiera visto en esa posición tan frágil. Se habia acostumbrado a mostrar otra faceta durante muchos años, justamente por defenderse ya que estaba sola, y que pudieran respetarla.

No tenía idea porque no tenía miedo de mostrar esa debilidad ante el joven, quien le sonrió cuando ella vino a sentarse junto a él.

― ¿Cómo le fue hoy?―dijo Kenji

―Bien…y ¿cómo van tus clases?―dijo Misao, intentado disimular un poco, mientras le servían su plato.

―Luego del almuerzo, volveré a las prácticas. Mi madre me ha mandado su telegrama semanal, así que antes de eso, iré a recogerlo. Tengo planes de visitar al maestro de mi padre que vive en las montañas. Como ve, estoy con varios planes―sonrió Kenji con esa sonrisa cálida.

―Mira, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte por lo del otro día…

―No es nada, no se preocupe. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una gran amiga de mi familia.

 _Una gran amiga de su familia_

Misao no supo por qué, pero le hubiese gustado que le dijera, que era amiga pero de él.

Ridículo ¿no?

Compartir almuerzos, vivencias diarias y saké nocturno no te hace amiga de alguien de inmediato.

Siguió tragando su almuerzo en silencio.

―Bueno, ¿Qué le parece caminar un poco esta tarde?, como dije, luego de recoger el telegrama, quiero ir a visitar al maestro de mi padre. Pienso llevarle un poco de saké de regalo y de paso, comprar algunos utensilios que necesito para mi trabajo.

De pronto, Misao no se sintió tan invisible.

No supo porque, pero la invitación la alegró.

No recordaba la última vez que alguien ,la hubiese invitado a dar un paseo, y a pesar que llevaba poco tiempo con el muchacho, que en teoría podría ser su hijo, se sentía a gusto y en confianza con él.

Quizá porque Kenji le recordaba a su padre.

Muy parecidos, pero a la vez muy diferentes a su vez. El chico era muy maduro para su edad.

Se recordaba a ella misma a los 18 años como alguien muy bullicioso y alegre, hasta impulsivo. Kenji parecía pensar antes de hacer algo. Más reflexivo y calmo.

Tampoco era una persona que gustase de presumir de sus fuerzas o habilidades. Y Misao con su ojo entrenado pudo darse cuenta que el muchacho tenía mucho entrenamiento aunque no lo demostrase. Lo descubrió esa vez que la pilló en pleno sigilo entrando a su casa en la oscuridad y él la sorprendió con el mango de la katana en la espalda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―Habia olvidado lo que era caminar al aire libre. Tanto tiempo de andar en carruaje sin duda que me hizo olvidar esto―habló Misao, caminando sobre sus sandalias.

Se habia colocado unas sandalias livianas, sin medias para caminar con Kenji.

Habían llevado a su vez una canastilla de bambú con comida del Aoiya.

La casa de gran Seijuro Hiko estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad, pero con su nombre ficticio era un conocido vendedor de artesanías de usanza doméstica.

Kenji caminaba con el rostro tranquilo. En una mano cargaba el cesto que insistió que Misao no llevase encima, y en el otro, las botellas de saké de regalo para el maestro.

Misao se habia puesto un kimono liviano amarillo con un precioso obi rosa que ella misma habia cosido.

Se sentía muy tranquila, y feliz. Con ese sol sobre la cara, el ruido de la naturaleza entrándole por los oídos, ese viento suave, pero sobre todo ese aire de intemperie que la hacía sentirse tan libre y joven de nuevo, como antes.

 _Antes de llevar una vida llena de nada._

Estuvo a punto de ensombrecer su mirada ante el recuerdo y la sensación del paso del tiempo cuando Kenji habló.

―Creo que deberíamos descansar. Ahí pongámonos cerca del lago. Faltan pocos kilómetros para llegar a casa del maestro, tomemos un poco de agua fresca.

Misao asintió, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, un trastabilleo la hizo caer y casi resbalar.

―! Ay!, por todos los cielos….estas sandalias…

Kenji corrió enseguida a rescatarla de aquel traspié.

Era evidente que habia perdido costumbre a estas caminatas y ahora estaba pagando por eso.

Solo cuando el aroma masculino le entró por la nariz se percató que de vuelta Kenji la habia vuelto a sostener.

Lo peor es que la sostuvo como si no pesara nada, y además fue rápido en añadir.

―Voy a revisarla, creo que se ha hecho un esguince―inmediatamente tomándola de la cintura para sentarla sobre la roca frente al lago, sacándole la sandalia del pie que se habia dañado.

A esas alturas, Misao, quien no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones, ya estaba muy sonrojada.

Kenji podría tener 18 años, pero sus manos eran la de un hombre.

 _Ese tacto era la de un hombre._

Y verlo semi arrodillado, haciendo masajes al pie dañado, con ligeros soplos.

―Tenemos la opción de masajear el tobillo y de ponerle encima unas hojas de ortiga que le van bien a este tipo de lesiones. No es grave, pero no está demás. Pero mi sugerencia, es que no camine con esta lesión. Iremos a casa del maestro y allí podré buscar las hojas de ortiga y mañana volveremos a casa―sentenciaba Kenji con calma, haciendo leves toques sobre el pie inflamado de Misao.

―Pero acabas de decir que iremos directo a casa del maestro, pero también dices que no puedo caminar.

―La llevaré a mis espaldas, no se preocupe. Eso nunca fue problema―mencionó el joven, volteándose para que Misao trepe a su espalda.

― ¿Qué-e?

―Vamos, puede beber agua por el camino. Suba, y llegaremos cuanto antes.

Misao tragó saliva y subió a la espalda del joven.

Era una sensación tan desconocida y rara para ella.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la habia cargado a sus espaldas?

Nunca.

Quizá cuando era una niña muy pequeña, Hannya la habia alzado alguna vez, pero luego nunca.

Sentir esa espalda vigorosa, calma y con ese aroma masculino de por si habia intranquilizado a Misao.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Se estaba portando como una verdadera niñata.

Y eso que aquí, era ella la mujer de 35 años.

Pero no pudo evitar que el dolor del tobillo se le pasara al solo sentir que estaba tras las espaldas del amable muchacho

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Cómo anda mi estúpido discípulo?―la alegre y despreocupada frase de Seijuro Hiko se oía mientras Kenji se habia sentado a beber saké con él, parte del regalo que le habia traído

Habían llegado hace rato, y Misao durmió enseguida, por causa de las hojas de ortiga que Kenji le hizo beber para curarle la lesión luego de otro masaje. El maestro le habia dado un cuarto para que se recueste.

Así que ahí estaban, bebiendo saké.

Seijuro Hiko era como una especie de abuelo lejano para Kenji, aunque jamás se atrevería a decírselo, porque a pesar de los años, Seijuro Hiko se seguía viendo bastante bien.

―Te hice las tazas que me dijiste. ¿Aun te empeñas en trabajar de boticario?

―Sí, de hecho me gustaría trabajar en Kyoto. Me gusta el ambiente―mencionó Kenji bebiendo la taza.

―Entiendo. _Te ha de gustar mucho el ambiente_ …―rió para sus adentros el maestro

―En Tokyo, mis padres están restaurando parte de la casa y mi madre me pidió que vaya a estar con ellos mientras dure eso si es que quiero.

―Pero eso no es lo que quieres…ergo…no puedes ir―agregó calmo y astuto Hiko

―No. Estoy al fin trabajando en lo que me gusta. Mi padre está de acuerdo conmigo.

―Bueno, al fin y al cabo mi discípulo estúpido no es tan imbécil. No vayas, no seas estúpido. Como dijiste, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas para estar bien.

Kenji hizo ademan de levantarse.

―Creo que iré a acostarme. Mañana podremos salir con la señorita Misao, que estaba muy ansiosa de ir a ver su negocio.

―Mph―balbuceó Hiko, llevando una taza de saké a la boca―. Un último consejo, no te dejes llevar por las estupideces que diga la gente. Solo haz lo que te parezca que está bien para ti.

― ¿A qué viene eso?―preguntó Kenji extrañado

―Muchacho, hasta un ciego puede darse cuenta, pero en fin, supongo que tu tardaras, como buen hijo de mi estúpido discípulo. Ahora sí, ya vete a dormir. No me molestes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Kenji, cargado de algunas porcelanas de Hiko y la cesta vacía, y una recuperada Misao, emprendieron el regreso a la ciudad.

Habia sido un viaje interesante.

Extrañamente iban callados.

Kenji, aún estaba preguntándose que habia querido decirle Hiko con esas cosas y Misao estaba nerviosa. Se sentía una puberta.

Habia pasado una noche fuera con Kenji, no era nada de otro mundo, salvo que se sentía rara, como si en pocas semanas muchas cosas hubiesen cambiado en ella.

Estaban pasando uno de los puentes. Misao ya caminaba muy bien, pero de repente se detuvo y miró el arroyo que surcaba bajo el puente.

― ¿Pasa algo?―consultó Kenji, extrañado

Misao no se movía, tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo, pero literalmente estaba temblando.

Quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salían. Pero a la vez sentía como si no sacaba esto que estaba dentro suyo, no podría seguir caminando.

Fueron unos segundos donde el tiempo se detuvo para ella.

Pero al final eso se cortó cuando sintió como si una mano se posara sobre su hombro como si fuera una caricia.

Observó con el rabillo del ojo a Kenji que se habia acercado y estaba con su mirada oculta bajo el flequillo castaño. Volvió a temblar, pero Kenji con un suave pero decidido movimiento la volteó y la abrazó.

Ella allí ya no pudo contenerse y se aferró a esos brazos fuertes que la tomaron como si ella fuese algo precioso.

Porque estar cerca de él, aunque no le dijese cosas zalameras la hacían sentir así.

Sus miradas, sus cuidados, sus atenciones.

 _En una vida llena de nada._

Al final se soltaron, cuando vieron que venían algunas personas y no tuvieron más remedio que retomar camino.

Pero ambos fueron caminando callados de nuevo, y como si hubieran roto alguna barrera que estaba como una cerca entre ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se vieron durante el resto de ese día, ni se cruzaron. Misao habia salido con Okon a buscar provisiones, y regresó ya adentrada la noche.

Habían cenado por ahí, así que solo restaría tomar un baño y dormirse. A decir verdad agradecía estar ocupada y no pensar en la extraña escena del puente.

¿Qué juego raro se le habia metido dentro?

Okon la observó todo el trayecto. Seguía siendo la misma mujer de siempre pero creía estar viendo un brillo diferente en los ojos de ella. Uno que no recordaba ver en Misao desde que era una adolescente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se arropó en su cuarto en cuanto salió del baño, apenas con la yukata puesta.

Solo tenía ganas de dormir y que terminase el día, que parecía no acabar nunca.

Solo que cuando hizo un mal movimiento, empezó a tener una nueva molestia en el tobillo.

Lo que le faltaba. Iba a masajearlo un poco ella misma. Kenji le habia sugerido que debía hacerle pequeños movimientos antes de dormir, para aligerar los músculos de ese hueso.

También habia olvidado tomar el té de ortiga.

No habia tenido cabeza para nada.

Fue ahí que sintió unos golpes en su shoji. Se tuvo que levantar así como estaba, y se acomodó mejor la yukata, y salió para ver

¿Quién sería? ¿Okon o algún ayudante?

Cuando abrió se quedó de piedra con lo que vió. Y por supuesto se asustó.

Kenji estaba parado frente a ella. Tenía en su mano una taza, que por el olor de notaba que era té de ortigas.

Misao parpadeó y sus ojos verdes se encontraron frente a frente con los azules de Kenji, que la miraban fijo, con una decisión que ninguna palabra sería capaz de proyectar.

No supo cómo se inició, pero al final, al joven se le cayó de las manos la taza de té en el piso y se embarcó en un beso con aquella mujer que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Como si hubiese estado esperando por ella.

La abrazó por la cintura, y con una pierna, cerró el shoji, sin dejar de besar esos labios de fresa ni por un momento.

Ella era delgada y pequeña frente a él, quien no tuvo reparos en abrazarla tanto que los pies de Misao se separaron del suelo para al final cargarla, como si ella fuese una recién desposada.

No necesitaban palabras ni gestos específicos. No lo habían necesitado por el momento.

Cayeron enlazados al futon de Misao, quien por un segundo tuvo un acceso de vergüenza, no por el hecho que estuviera a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con el hijo de sus mejores amigos, sino porque él estaba a punto de ver el irremediable paso del tiempo en el cuerpo de una mujer de 35 años.

Ya no tenía esa tersura de la veintena.

Hizo ademan de apagar la lámpara y cubrir alguna de sus partes con la yukata, pero él no la dejó.

―No lo hagas, por favor. Eres demasiado bonita.

Y al final Misao lo dejó.

Porque no es que la convencieran sus palabras. Sino porque era la primera vez que un hombre la miraba con ojos de puro deseo, como si quisiera adentrarse dentro de su cuerpo, casi virgen por cierto. Ya que la única vez que habia tenido sexo fue con Aoshi hace casi 15 años.

Pero aquel joven lo supo manejar, la entendió. La mimó, la besó y le acarició todo el cuerpo, como si ella fuese una obra de arte delicada.

La tomó de manera tranquila, porque notó que ella se incomodaba al inicio, quizá por dolor, y Kenji se dio cuenta, al estar en ella, que si hubiera visto sangre, era probable que hasta sea doncella.

Pero al final se relajaron juntos y se dejaron llevar.

Por ese deseo. Por ese cariño. Y por ese sentimiento que habia crecido en ellos en estos meses, casi sin que se dieran cuenta.

Misao Makimashi, por primera vez en casi 15 años, habia sido feliz.

Feliz de sentirse tan bien.

Tan mujer. Tan hermosa. Porque Kenji la hacia verse con los ojos con la cual él la miraba. Y con la cual llevaba mirándola desde que habia venido a Kyoto y se habia reencontrado con esos ojos verdes que cuando era niño siempre le parecieron llamativos.

Pero ahora esa mirada no tenía un tono admirativo, sino sensual…sexual, que Misao disfrutó como nunca.

Los rastros que dejó por la espalda del joven eran marca de eso.

Kenji no le dio tregua por toda la madrugada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenji amaneció con ella, pero por recato, y más que nada porque habían muchas personas en el hospedaje, y le preocupaba el honor de Misao, se retiró a su habitación antes de que se toque la campana del desayuno.

Iba yendo sigiloso, cuando se repentinamente se cruzó con Okon.

¡Habia olvidado que allí también otra ninja!

La mujer lo miró fijo, pero no le dijo nada, y Kenji se apresuró en entrar a su cuarto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esas semanas fueron muy especiales para los dos.

Se habían convertido en amantes.

Kenji dormía con Misao todas las noches y se retiraba antes del desayuno. También salían mucho, a actividades que a Kenji le gustaba y que deseaba que ella integrase.

La llevaba de pesca.

Alquilaba botes pequeños para pasear en el lago bajo el puente.

Salían juntos a buscar plantas medicinales que Kenji empleaba en su trabajo.

En esas veces que iban al bosque a buscar estas plantas, siempre se quedaban a hacer el amor bajo la luz de la luna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misao cayó a un lado del lecho de hojas, exhausta.

Kenji pegado a ella, estaba igual.

Estaban sudorosos. Probablemente debían bañarse un poco en el lago y luego volver.

Él la abrazó por la cintura.

―Pienso instalarme en Kyoto. Voy a comprar el negocio de mi maestro y abrir mi propia botica. Tengo ya muchos clientes que pude tomar estos meses y pienso asentarme aquí. No me gusta Tokyo, aquí tengo todo lo que me gusta. Tu podrás seguir trabajando en el hospedaje y yo con mi botica, podremos estar muy bien, y quizá después podremos comprar una casa o construir una…

Misao, desnuda, se incorporó asustada de repente.

― ¿Cómo que comprar una casa…?

Kenji se sentó, también desnudo a su lado.

―Pues para vivir juntos después de casarnos. Me gusta el Aoiya, pero no quiero sonar como un arrastrado y me gustaría comprar una casa para nuestra propia familia―apuntó Kenji.

―! Un momento!, ¿Qué dices? ¿Casarnos?―para finalmente levantarse y medio taparse con el kimono.

Kenji parpadeó confuso, pero también se levantó. Quiso tomarle una mano.

―No seremos amantes secretos por siempre. Tú te mereces lo mejor…y yo quiero hacer lo posible…―quiso decir Kenji, pero Misao se desasió de su agarre

―!No sigas!, ¿de dónde sacas eso?, ¿tú y yo….casándonos..?...―aun sorprendida, extrañada―. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo ridículo que suenas?, yo soy una mujer de 35 años, y tu un chico de 18 años.

Ese comentario molestó a Kenji.

―Soy un hombre de 18 años. Y eso lo sabes bien.

Misao empezó a vestirse veloz, y antes que Kenji pudiera detenerla, tomó su calzado y salió corriendo.

―! No me sigas!, por favor, deja esta tontería. ¡No quiero volver a verte, nunca!, regresa a Tokyo junto a tus padres. No me molestes. No confundas el sexo con algo más. Para mí nunca fue más que eso.

Con esa última frase salió disparada del sitio, dejando a Kenji dolido, confundido y triste.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que siguió fue inevitable, porque Kenji se marchó del Aoiya, y fue a vivir con su maestro de botica, lugar donde también trabajaba.

Estaba molesto y muy herido.

Misao era su primer amor, y era la primera vez que le golpeaban el corazón y el ego a su vez.

Ella lo habia tratado como un niño, por tener ganas y sueños a largo plazo con ella.

Pero le dolía no estar cerca de ella.

Extrañaba su olor de cereza, la blancura de su mano tan bonita, su risa recién amanecida, sus gestos.

Esa admiración de ver a una mujer con ganas y deseos de conquistar un mundo que le estaba vedado por su condición, porque habia visto luchar a Misao contra los planes de Aoshi y Portier.

Pero luego le sobrevenía la rabia, por el insulto de Misao. Por haberlo tratado de niñito.

Si, quizá tenían 17 años de diferencia.

Pero esto no habia sido nada en los meses que habían pasado juntos, amándose, compartiendo, conviviendo.

Él incluso le habia enseñado a cocinar bocados que Misao no conocía.

Al final decidió pedirle consejo a su padre.

Tomaría el tren de la mañana temprano.

Necesitaba una charla de hombre a hombre con él.

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

Al día siguiente, cuando ya alzando su trasto en el tren, fue que se encontró con una cara conocida en el andén.

Okon, con su rostro maduro y majestuoso con una sombrilla que le cubría el rostro estaba parada ahí.

Kenji tragó saliva al verla, los ojos de aquella mujer parecían descubrirlo, más cuando se paró frente a él.

― ¿Tienes un momento?―inquirió la mujer

El tren todavía tardaría unos minutos, así que Kenji asintió.

―Supongo que sabes del porque estoy aquí…

Kenji asintió nada más, pero la verdad que ver a alguien que le recordase a Misao le dolía y mucho.

―Solo he venido a que sepas que el corazón de una mujer de 20 años no puedes compararlo con la de uno de 35. A estas últimas les cuesta demasiado volver a confiar, más cuando ha vivido durante años en _una vida llena de nada,_ ¿lo entiendes?

Kenji tragó saliva.

Okon siguió hablando.

―Ella no está bien. Y saber que te vas, será el golpe de gracia definitivo, ella volverá a esa vida vacía. ¿Sabes?, durante todo ese tiempo que viviste ahí, nunca la habia visto sonreír tanto en más de 20 años. Solo necesita que tú le demuestres que serás capaz de vivir con todo lo que les podría venir encima.

―No me voy para siempre. Solo voy a ver a mi padre.

―Entonces vuelve pronto―sentenció la mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La visita de Kenji a sus padres habia sido corta. Solo un par de días.

Su madre intentó convencerlo de que al menos se quedase para su cumpleaños nro. 19. Que lo habia extrañado mucho estos meses.

Al final, la charla que habia tenido con su padre habia corta pero significativa, como todas las que habia tenido con su progenitor a lo largo de su vida.

Kenji se guardó de dar nombres, pero el joven sospechó que la suspicacia de su padre iba más allá, y probablemente ya lo habia descubierto.

―Solo hay una vida, hijo mío. En la vida llegamos a amar a pocas personas de verdad, y ella es una de esas personas. Sigue lo que dicta tu corazón. Si ella tiene miedo, debes mostrarle que tú no lo tienes.

Durante todo el viaje del tren de regreso, Kenji reflexionó sobre eso.

Las palabras de Okon y de su padre calaron hondo en él. E incluso antes la de Seijuro Hiko, que con aquel promisorio consejo le habia dado a entender que hasta él se habia dado cuenta.

¿Cómo mostrarle a alguien que habia vivido una vida llena de nada que era posible vivir de otra forma?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siempre cuando terminaba el trabajo iba a observarla desde las sombras.

Habia adquirido esa costumbre desde que se ido del Aoiya.

Pero esa vez no se quedaría en las sombras, actuaría como el hombre que era, así cuando Misao entraba a su habitación, él hizo uso de algunas de sus habilidades especiales para saltar dentro junto a ella.

Misao al comienzo se asustó, pero luego cuando vió al causante casi se desmaya.

―Tu…

―Cásate conmigo, Misao…―echó a quemarropa el joven acercándose a ella, y tomándole del hombro―. Yo soy un hombre y tu una mujer, es lo único que importa. ¿Prejuicios por la edad?, yo no las tengo y nunca las tendré. Y estoy más decidido que nunca. Estoy enamorado de ti, Misao…y quiero estar con esa mujer fuerte y decidida de la cual me enamoré. Quiero vivir contigo, Misao….y juro por mi madre, que si vuelvo a oír una de tus excusas patéticas acerca de la edad, no respondo, y nunca más volverás a verme. Será el final―pero cuando vió que ella se iba a desmayar, él se apresuró en agregar―. No te preocupes, te doy hasta mañana al mediodía para que lo pienses, y sepas como es que quieres vivir el resto de tu vida. Porque yo deseo vivirlo contigo.

Luego se marchó.

Probablemente si Kenji se hubiese quedado esa noche con intenciones de hacer el amor, Misao no lo hubiese rechazado.

Ni siquiera era capaz de responderle.

Estaba derretida ante él.

Habia pasado semanas horribles, llorando y pensando en él. Y verlo, allí, tan decidido con esta propuesta ultimátum, solo hizo que lo amara más de lo que ella podría desear.

Su corazón le decía algo, pero su mente forjada en años de _una vida llena de nada_ y prejuicios de la gente le jugaban en contra.

En medio de su llanto nocturno, fue Okon la que entró a su cuarto a abrazarla como cuando era una adolescente.

―El mundo está cambiando, Misao…y recuerda que tienes una vida. Una sola…

Misao tragó un sollozo.

―La única excusa que te queda es el miedo. Pero una mujer que es capaz de enamorarse de un hombre 17 años menor que ella no puede tenerle miedo a encontrarse con su felicidad―siguió consolándola Okon.

 _¿Cómo hiciste para vivir una vida llena de nada?_

 _¿Quieres seguir viviéndola?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenji estuvo toda la mañana pendiente de algún mensaje de Misao, pero éste nunca llegó.

Apenas y pudo almorzar, mirando el reloj de arena, y el sol.

Ya habia pasado el tiempo límite de Misao.

En su interior se arrepentía de haber sido tan duro con ella con el plazo. Haber presionado de esta forma a una mujer como ella, en una posición tan delicada.

Pero era necesario.

Entró al despacho que ocupaba dentro del botica, aquella que pensaba comprar justamente, pero ahora con el desdén de Misao, valía buscar en otra parte, cuando el shoji del despacho se abrió repentinamente y mostró a una Misao, con aspecto de haber dormido casi nada, pero sus ojeras casi no eran visibles a causa de la profunda sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

― ¿Misao?

La mujer tragó saliva.

―Va a ser complicado, Kenji…―mirándolo con unos ojos que denotaban con una respuesta positiva a aquella proposición que Kenji le habia hecho.

El muchacho de ojos azules parpadeó unos segundos y sonrió genuinamente al entenderlo.

―No me importa―no dudó en responder.

Ya sabía que algunas cosas iban a ser complicadas, pero si ese era el precio de estar con la mujer que amaba, pues viviría con ellos.

Al final, Misao no pudo resistirse a arrojarse a los brazos de Kenji, untados de ese aroma que tanto habia anhelado estas noches solitarias y tristes.

 _Ya no quería ni podía seguir viviendo esta vida llena de nada._

 _ **.**  
_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Vaya que fue complicado.

Pero más que nada por la madre de Kenji que no asistió a la boda intima que organizaron y donde solo estuvieron presentes Okon y Kenshin que vino de Tokyo al matrimonio de su hijo.

Kaoru tardó pero al final luego de varios meses, y al ver que su hijo y Misao eran genuinamente felices realmente no pudo más que darles la razón y perdonarlos.

Justo a tiempo para asistir al nacimiento de su primer nieto, que llegó a la vida de Misao y Kenji inesperadamente.

Kenji se erigió como boticario en Kyoto, y al final terminó comprando el despacho que era de su maestro aunque la otra mitad del tiempo lo dividió con el Aoiya ya que Misao estaba muy ocupada cuidando al bebé, y lo tuvo que administrar.

Con respecto al Aoiya y la venta que pretendía hacer Aoshi, pues ésta no se pudo hacer, ya siendo ella ahora una mujer casada, los bienes regresaron a ella.

Aoshi fue una vez a hacerles una visita de cortesía.

Al final fue como una despedida final, ya que después de eso, Aoshi se fue de Kyoto.

Se supo que se marchó a China.

Obviamente al inicio de su matrimonio, la gente quiso cuchichear a sus espaldas por la diferencia de edad, pero al final estas se disiparon de inmediato, porque eran un matrimonio que se habia hecho querer y respetar en la ciudad.

Un segundo hijo llegó casi poco después de que el primero cumpliera los dos años.

La vida de los dos ahora tenía mucho movimiento, pañales y problemas cotidianos comunes de todo matrimonio con hijos.

Pero a Misao le encantaba.

Y cuando miraba a Kenji y a sus hijos esto se reafirmaba.

 _Ya nunca más volvería a vivir una vida llena de nada._

 _.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

―Ya se durmió el bebé, señora Himura….salió igualito a ti, no se queda quieto ni por un segundo―bromeó el hombre colocándose la yukata para subir al futon matrimonial.

―Su hermanito ya lleva dormido más rato. Ese si se parece a ti, señor Himura…―rió la mujer ya acostada.

Todavía estaba recuperándose en plena cuarentena del nacimiento del menor de sus hijos.

Cuando su esposo se hubo acomodado con ella, se recostó sobre su pecho, el único sitio en el mundo donde podía dormir y soñar en paz.

―Te quiero mucho, Kenji..

―Yo también, Misao...

.

..

.

.

Hay decisiones que parten nuestra historia en dos y donde las posibilidades están lejos una de la otra.

Misao nunca se arrepintió de haber tomado uno de esos caminos, que la llevaron a decidir una vida feliz junto a un hombre que le enseñó que ni los años o los prejuicios importan.

 _Su vida ya no era nada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN ACTO UNICO_**

* * *

 ** _COMENTARIO FINAL  
_**

 _Bueno mi coranzoncito crack al fin está en paz, me sali con la mia y saqué este Misao/Kenji, XD._

 _Quizá Kenji les haya resultado algo OOC, pero considero que no, porque si miramos, en serio no conocemos el caracter del Kenji ya joven, como chico formado y crecido, salvo que cuando era niño era lloroncito y travieso con su padre, pero nada más._

 _Lo que vimos en los ovas 5 y 6, donde vemos a un Kenji desquiciado por el rencor no lo veo como el verdadero IC del personaje, ya que eso salió de unas notas finales de Watsuki, donde hablaba de sus ganas de hacer una continuacion con Kenji y Yahiko de protagonistas, y donde el primero tenga cierto gen malvado, pero eso nunca salió, asi que la gente que hizo esos ovas se agarraron de esas notitas finales para construir a un Kenji rencoroso con su padre._

 _En este fic yo lo veo como un chico que creció bien, cuidado y muy querido por sus padres, y de hecho, con mucha afinidad con su papá, porque Kenshin es un hombre tranquilo y bondadoso, asi que lo veo criando a su hijo bajo esos preceptos._

 _En fin, me alargué._

 _Muchas gracias a la gente que se animó a leer esto y mil gracias más si por ahi me dejan un comentario, jeje._

 _Besito._

 _Paola._


End file.
